


Lazos de Familia

by lady_chibineko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Algo de humor va a haber, Bones es una mamá gallina, Family Drama, Jim es todo un papá, Jim está decidido, M/M, Muchos medio vulcanos, O tal vez mucho humor, Romance, Spock es un cabezotas, muerte de personajes... varios
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Jim desea muchas cosas. Algunas no las puede obtener, pero otras... por otras hay mucho que puede hacer, aunque sea un asunto a largo plazo.Eso claro, a menos que una raza desconocida se meta y acelere sin querer las cosas.Este fic ha sido escrito en participación al SLASHFEST! en el grupo SlashFanworks https://www.facebook.com/groups/SlashFanworks/ con la pareja James T. Kirk/Spock.No menores de 17 años ni homfóbicos.





	1. Capítulo I

**Título: Lazos de familia**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Star Trek es propiedad intelectual de Gene Roddenberry y los respectivos productores de cada saga. Esta historia entra en Star Trek: el Universo Alterno ("Alternate Original Series" o "AOS") que nos trajo J.J. Abrams en la película del 2009.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics del SlashFest 2017 de la página de Facebook _Slash Fanworks_ https://www.facebook.com/groups/SlashFanworks/ .

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Capítulo I**

James T. Kirk, capitán de la nave bandera de la Federación, Enterprise, miró sin realmente ver, un punto cualquiera en la oscuridad del espacio que se abría frente a él a través de los ventanales de la sala de descanso.

En realidad no estaba haciendo gran cosa en ese momento, simplemente contemplaba el espacio mientras volvía a repasar de nuevo su vida. Lo hacía mucho últimamente y aunque le era un poco desesperante, no podía evitarlo.

Llevaba ya 4 años de los 5 de la misión que había reunido de nuevo a la tripulación del Enterprise, y no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Qué iba a haber para él después? Y no necesariamente en relación a su futuro profesional. Kirk estaba bastante consciente de como los oficiales en los altos mandos de la Federación le tenían puesto el ojo en cuanto a nuevas misiones y futuras promociones.

No, no era esa parte de su vida la que le preocupaba.

Era la otra parte, la sentimental que de sentimental no tenía casi nada pues hasta el momento todas sus relaciones (si es que se las podía llamar así) habían sido físicas, y aunque su corazón había comenzado a latir de manera significativa por alguien más desde hacía más tiempo del que él mismo había querido admitir, era imposible que el objeto de sus afectos le diese siquiera la hora.

Borren eso, le daba la hora, reportes diarios de lo que ocurría en la nave y hasta discursos acerca del número de reglas que rompía en su día a día... pero no veía retornando su afecto, en lo absoluto.

Spock...

Le dio un sorbo al vaso de cerveza replicada e hizo una mueca. Estaba comenzando a temperarse, y por lo tanto a hacerse poco pasable... esa cosa solo la tragaba helada; dejó el vaso de lado.

Si iba a lamentarse de sus sentimientos no correspondidos, no iba a hacerlo, en definitiva, con una cerveza tibia.

Una vez más sus pensamientos se dieron el lujo de rondar alrededor del Vulcano, preguntándose si Spock preferiría la cerveza helada o temperada, o simplemente saber si era usual para él tomar una cerveza de vez en cuando.

Gruñó mientras se desparramaba un poco sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado y echaba para atrás la cabeza.

¿Por qué se torturaba así? Ni saber cómo tomaba su cerveza (en caso la tomase), ni como se sentía el roce de piel contra piel, o la sensación de los estoicos labios contra los suyos eran situaciones que siquiera tenían posibilidad de convertirse en realidad, entonces ¿Por qué continuar? No importaba que Spock y Uhura hubiesen terminado ya casi un año atrás, el vulcano continuaba gravitando alrededor de ella en sus pocos ratos libres, pasando apenas algunas horas a la semana con Jim ya fuese entrenando en el gimnasio o en algún frugal partido de ajedrez, y eso último solo porque el híbrido que había robado su corazón no podía soportar perder ante nadie, y Jim continuaba ganándole dos partidos por cada victoria del comandante. Y para ser sinceros, el rubio únicamente se esforzaba en ganar aún cuando lo hacía ver todo bastante casual, con el claro objetivo de tener al vulcano una vez más al otro lado del tablero.

En serio ¿Por qué se torturaba así?

¡Porque eres un puto masoquista!- fue la respuesta que le dio su propia mente; y lo más probable es que su subconsciente tuviese razón.

Jim cerró los ojos y un segundo después la puerta de la sala de descanso se abrió, y el conocido acento sureño de su mejor amigo inundó el ambiente.

\- ¡Al fin te encuentro! ¿Qué haces aquí escondido, mocoso?- preguntó el hombre y pronto el asiento a su lado fue ocupado.

Jim abrió los ojos.

\- Ey, Bones.- dijo en tono algo cansado, lo que le ganó un ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

Jim sonrió de forma un tanto cansada.

\- Nada... supongo.

El ceño fruncido se intensificó un poco más.

\- A mí no me vengas con esas. O te explicas o te vienes conmigo derechito a la Bahía médica y puedo prometerte desde ahora, no va a ser nada divertido.

Jim se arriesgó a reír ante aquella aseveración y negó suavemente.

\- Nada, en serio. Tan solo... pensaba.

Bones se relajó un poco.

\- ¿Sobre?

\- Mi futuro...

\- No te preocupes, conociendo a los de arriba, te vuelven a dar esta nave y a toda su tripulación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apenas y le hagas ojitos. Si no te han echado hasta ahora con todos los incidentes interplanetarios que has causado, ya no te echan por nada.

Una sonrisa algo amarga se instauró en los labios del capitán, al tiempo que éste volvía la vista al espacio. Spock no era una opción, pero no quería estar solo... y gracias a una vida de experiencias, sabía que un cuerpo con el cual calentarse no sería suficiente. Entonces, solo quedaba la segunda opción, una a la que le había estado dando vueltas una y otra vez durante los últimos meses.

\- Quiero una familia.- soltó entonces de improviso, y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando McCoy saltó de su asiento al tiempo que profería un ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Un niño... tal vez dos. Mi infancia fue una mierda, así que trataré de darle a mi niño o niña de todo menos lo que yo viví.- se volteó a ver al espantado doctor sureño, sin tomar muy en cuenta justo eso, su espanto; y continuó como si aquel fuese el tópico más normal entre sus conversaciones- ¿Crees que haga un buen papel como padre, Bones? Es decir... tú eres un papá, y JoJo te adora a pesar del poco crédito que te das a ti mismo, así que tú seguro me puedes contestar ¿Crees que lo haré bien?

Leonard McCoy miró a los ojos a quien hacía mucho había designado en su vida como más que su mejor amigo, su pequeño hermano menor; y pudo leer con inquietante facilidad la necesidad del joven hombre por una respuesta positiva.

Bajó la mirada mientras sopesaba la pregunta ¿Un buen padre? McCoy estaba seguro de que Jim no sería un buen padre, sino uno estupendo. Era amoroso y preocupado, aun cuando siempre viviese su vida de manera alocada. Tal vez necesitaba algo más de estabilidad en su vida, pero ¿Qué acaso no era justo eso lo que un niño te ofrecía?

Volvió a alzar la vista y la posó en Jim, quien aún lo miraba expectante. Y le sonrió con esa sonrisa socarrona y medio torcida que con gusto ofreció para aplacar los temores del rubio antes de abrir la boca.

\- Estoy seguro de que lo vas a hacer de las mil maravillas... aun cuando desde ya ofrezco mis más sinceras condolencias a la pobre alma torturada que te acompañe en esa aventura, porque de seguro habrán días en que no sabrá quién es más mocoso, si el futuro terror o tú.

Jim golpeó de manera juguetona el brazo del doctor, pero la sonrisa que ahora mostraba había valido la pena el susto sufrido. Un niño, tal vez dos... en serio que el rubio salía con cada idea.

\- ¿Y quién es la pobre víctima?- preguntó entonces el doctor curioso, y alzó una ceja cuando el rubio se mostró algo reservado en su actuar.

Pero no hubo oportunidad para que la pregunta fuese respondida, pues el comunicador del capitán sonó interrumpiendo el momento.

\- Aquí Kirk.- respondió con presteza el capitán, y la voz profunda del medio vulcano residente de la nave se dejó oír.

\- Capitán, mis más sinceras disculpas por interrumpir sus horas de descanso, sin embargo me veo en la necesidad de solicitar su presencia en el puente. Una nave klingon ha sido detectada por nuestros sensores y al parecer nosotros fuimos detectados también, solicitan hablar con usted.

Jim y Bones se miraron antes de asentir y ponerse de pie.

\- Voy en camino señor Spock. Encienda la alarma amarilla, es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Kirk fuera.

\- Yo voy a mi puesto entonces, con los klingon alrededor nunca hay demasiadas manos en enfermería.

Jim asintió y pronto ambos se dirigían hacia sus destinos.

Afortunadamente todo el asunto no pasó de un pequeño susto tras una persecución de apenas unos cuantos años luz, antes de que el ave de presa diese media vuelta y se marchase con rumbo desconocido; y que Spock mandase a su capitán a descansar, bajo amenaza de nombrar cada una de las directivas que podría usar para tal objetivo de seguir el rubio rehusándose.

Y la noche pasó, y el turno alpha llegó una vez más, y la tripulación en pleno se encontraba como cada mañana reunida en el puente a excepción de una persona.

Spock frunció el entrecejo, el capitán no solía llegar tarde al turno alpha, incluso si eso significaba llegar a medio vestir, con las botas en la mano y el cabello rubio todo despeinado, tal y como había sucedido en más de una ocasión.

El doctor McCoy frunció el entrecejo, aún más profundamente de lo que usualmente lo fruncía.

\- Ya sabía yo que la conversación de anoche no era algo normal... seguro que el mocoso andaba delirante o algo, una de sus alergias tal vez. Mejor voy a buscarlo.- murmuró para sí mismo, aunque todos los presentes lo oyeron.

Spock se preocupó un poco más.

\- Computadora, por favor localice al capitán.- solicitó sin perder un segundo.

\- El capitán no se encuentra a bordo de la nave.

El aire se le escapó a más de uno. McCoy maldijo por lo bajo y Spock luchó para evitar que el sentimiento de ansiedad que comenzó a embargarlo no tomará control de su ser.

\- Computadora, vuelva a correr análisis. Deme la ubicación de James Tiberius Kirk, capitán del U.S.S. Enterprise.

\- James Tiberius Kirk no se encuentra a bordo de la nave.

La mente del medio vulcano comenzó a trabajar lo más rápido posible.

\- Computadora, deme la hora y coordenadas a las que James Tiberius Kirk fue transportado en las últimas 12 horas estándar.

\- No existe registro de transportación de James Tiberius Kirk en las últimas 12 horas estándar.

Eso no estaba bien, nada bien.

Spock respiró hondo, tragó y negándose a caer presa de sus emociones, tomó la silla del capitán, desplegó la holopantalla de la silla y comenzó a rastrear minuto a minuto la presencia del capitán hasta su hora de desaparición.

\- Señor Sulu, por favor de la vuelta a la nave y retorne por la misma ruta por la cual hemos estado navegando. Warp 2. Señor Checov, quiero que monitoree cualquier actividad fuera de lo normal en nuestro camino. Teniente Uhura, esté al tanto de cualquier tipo de comunicación fuera de lo usual.

Iban a encontrar a su capitán como a de lugar.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sintió como iba despertando, pero se le hacía difícil. Que extraño, no recordaba haber consumido nada más fuera de aquella cerveza medio tibia y sin embargo sentía como si su cabeza hubiese sido rellenada con algodón, el cual de seguro le estaba saliendo por la boca.

Chasqueó la lengua, o por lo menos trató de hacerlo de manera infructuosa. Era como si tuviese algo metido en la boca...

Abrió los ojos de pronto, consciente que no solo tenía metido algo en la boca, sino hasta el medio de la garganta.

El pánico lo inundó.

Fue allí cuando pudo notar las restricciones en cabeza, torso, muñecas y tobillos, y el hecho de que estaba desnudo; a la vez que sus ojos registraban un par de vías en su brazo derecho, uno metiendo quien sabe qué y el otro sacando sangre. Y peor aún, pudo sentir algo metido por el ano, presumiblemente otra sonda, y pudo ver apenas una especie de tubo extrayendo algo de su pene completamente erecto... ¿Semen? ¡¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA SUCEDIENDO!!

Era como una mala película de mediados del siglo 20, una condenada pesadilla de la cual deseaba despertar...

Era Tarsus IV una vez más.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y la respiración se le hizo errática. Un grito silencioso se ahogó en su garganta.

Por favor... Que alguien lo sacase de ese lugar.

 

**Fin del primer capítulo**

**Notas de la autora:**

Un capítulo cortito para una saga que me tomará muchos más capítulos de los que usualmente escribo para fics largos desde hace unos años. Vengo desarrollando esta idea desde hace un tiempo y el SlashFest resultó ser el escenario perfecto para ponerla en marcha.

En verdad espero que les guste, por lo pronto muchas gracias por leer.

Un beso felino para todos. 

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	2. Capítulo II

**Título: Lazos de familia**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Star Trek es propiedad intelectual de Gene Roddenberry y los respectivos productores de cada saga. Esta historia entra en Star Trek: el Universo Alterno ("Alternate Original Series" o "AOS") que nos trajo J.J. Abrams en la película del 2009.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics del SlashFest 2017 de la página Slash Fanworks https://www.facebook.com/groups/SlashFanworks/ .

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Capítulo II**

\- ¡Comandante Spock!- chilló Checov emocionado cuando por fin encontró una extraña concordancia en un posible, muy fino, casi inexistente rastro de tecnología desconocida de transportación; y la posible estela dejada por una tecnología warp diferente a las actualmente conocidas por la Federación.

Por su parte Spock, quien durante las últimas 9 horas 39 minutos estándar no había levantado la mirada de los 4 PADD's con los que trabajaba incansablemente desde que la búsqueda diese inicio; levantó la cabeza con la fuerza de un latigazo y dejando los PADD's de lado, se dirigió raudo a la estación del joven genio ruso sin siquiera reparar en la rigidez y el doloroso agarrotamiento de la parte baja de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Encontró algo, señor Checov?

\- ¡DA!- contestó el alférez al tiempo que señalaba sus hallazgos en la consola frente a él- Ambos rastros coinciden a 5:22 horas antes de que se diese la alerta por la desaparrición del capitán Kirk, señorr ¡Tienen que ser los que buscamos! ¡Los que se llevaron al capitán!- insistió el joven oficial casi desesperado.

Spock ladeó la cabeza al tiempo que agudizaba la mirada sobre la información recolectada por Checov. Alzó las manos y las posó sobre el tablero, tras lo cual comenzó a correr análisis de espectro de onda, logrando triangular tras varios minutos la posición exacta donde había sido usado el rayo transportador alienígena, dando por fin con las habitaciones del capitán como respuesta, a lo cual Spock alzó una ceja y Checov, al igual que los que se habían acercado a observar (el doctor McCoy, el teniente Sulu y la teniente Uhura) perdieron el aliento.

\- Al parecer- dijo entonces el comandante- usted está en lo correcto, señor Checov ¿Tiene trazado el rumbo que tomó la nave desconocida tras la sustracción del capitán Kirk?- preguntó el medio vulcano con voz y mirada dura.

El joven asintió sin siquiera dudarlo y Spock hizo lo mismo, tras lo cual dio media vuelta con la intención de volver a la silla del capitán.

Con suerte no por mucho tiempo más.

\- Señor Sulu, fije rumbo en modo de persecución tras los abductores. Warp 8.- señaló tomando asiento.

\- Aye, señor.- respondió el navegante con tono gélido.

Iban por su capitán, y pobre del que tratase de impedirlo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Tras un ataque de pánico bastante justificado, varios minutos (¿horas?) tratando de calmarse, y un extendido período de respiración controlada; el capitán James T. Kirk de la nave Enterprise logró calmarse lo suficiente para comenzar a pensar y planear como salir del predicamento en el cual había sido metido... Porque estaba malditamente seguro de que en esta ocasión ni Bones ni tan siquiera Spock iban a poder echar ni un 1% de culpa de aquella situación sobre su persona.

Ese mero hecho le daba nuevos bríos para salir de allí y volver a la nave, pues no era de todos los días el poder proclamar que nada de lo ocurrido había sido su culpa.

El solo pensamiento casi lo hizo reír, acción que tuvo que parar al instante pues el tubo en su garganta casi lo ahoga.

Respiró profundo por la nariz y exhaló con lentitud de la misma forma, en tanto que repetía una y otra vez a manera de mantra _*Piensa Kirk, piensa... Debe de haber alguna manera de salir de esto...*_

Sin embargo, el hecho de no poder mover ni un dedo de lo restringido que se encontraba, limitaba bastante sus opciones. Y la ofuscación de lo que sea que fuese que le estaban metiendo en el cuerpo para tenerlo constantemente excitado en función de ordeñarlo como a una maldita vaca, estaba convirtiendo su cerebro en un montón de gelatina no pensante.

No... No debía de pensar en eso ni volver a entrar en pánico.

Adentro, afuera... Inspira, expira... Demonios, necesitaba sonarse la nariz.

Cerró los ojos ahogando un gemido. Aquello no estaba nada bien.

Y fue entonces que escuchó el ruido viniendo a él... pasos ¡Alguien se acercaba!

Dejó de moverse por instinto, tratando de aparentar seguir inconsciente, pues no estaba muy seguro de lo que quisiesen hacer con él una vez despierto... y siempre existía la posibilidad de que no se supusiese que debía de estar consciente. En ese tipo de casos, el trato recibido no era para nada agradable y la cantidad de drogas inyectada a su sistema para devolverlo a la inconciencia siempre le habían causado llamados cercanos al más allá en demasiadas ocasiones ya.

_*Muchas gracias por nada, sistema inmunológico de porquería.*_

Los pasos se hicieron cada vez más cercanos y junto a ellos se hicieron presentes una serie de clicks y chillidos que le dieron a entender al rubio dos cosas:

Lo primero era que su traductor universal no estaba funcionando, por lo que o habían removido o desactivado el artefacto en su cuerpo, o aquél era un idioma completamente nuevo para los archivos de la Federación. Y su cerebro aún algo funcional rápidamente lo convenció de lo segundo, puesto que si bien no era un xenolingüista prodigio como Uhura, estaba seguro de conocer por lo menos uno o dos insultos en todos y cada uno de los lenguajes conocidos y esos clicks y chillidos no encajaban en ninguno.

Dejando aquel pensamiento de lado, se mantuvo completamente quieto, aún cuando sintió extrañas manos de dedos increíblemente largos y fríos sobre su piel, y tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol cuando esos mismos dedos comenzaron a explorar sus genitales con una frialdad clínica que lo único que lograba era que el hombre desease poder arrastrarse al rincón más lejano de la habitación.

_*Contrólate Kirk, deja los quejidos.*_

Dios, todo aquello lo estaba haciendo sentirse enfermo en más de un sentido; y sin embargo y para su sorpresa, toda aquella tortura dio frutos al final.

Un par de aquella manos trató de revisarlo a profundidad bajo su escroto, y ante la imposibilidad de hacerlo y tras sentir una respiración fría a la altura de su rostro, como para comprobar su supuesta aún inconsciencia, sus brazos y piernas fueron liberados, y mientras que un par de aquellas manos lo alzaba un poco, como tratando de ver mejor su espalda; el otro par de manos volaron a sus piernas separándolas con el fin de tener mejor acceso a sepa el universo que. De hecho, Jim no se quería enterar.

Escuchó a los dos, porque a esas alturas Kirk suponía que solo eran 2 alienígenas abductores con fetiche por escenarios de películas malas de mediados del siglo XX, comenzar a discutir en aquel lenguaje de clicks, aparentemente embebidos en lo que veían en su cuerpo; y arriesgándose abrió tan solo un poco los ojos como para ver que hacían.

El maldito pervertido frente a él tenía la vista concentrada en su miembro duro y en como aquella máquina del mal extraía a sus pequeños nadadores.

Algo le dijo que no iba a tener mejor oportunidad que aquella para salir de esa pesadilla.

Apretó los dientes y los puños, enfocándose para salir de amodorramiento en el que lo habían puesto.

El par de idiotas pervertidos nunca supo que los golpeó.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Aproximadamente 20 minutos después Kirk se arrastraba por los pasillos, sintiéndose aún una piltrafa humana, pero con la satisfacción de haber despachado a esos dos hijos de perra.

En realidad, sus cuerpos finos y espigados apenas habían soportado el embate de las piernas y espalda del humano, rompiendo el cuello de uno y aplastando la cabeza del otro, logrando así matarlos de manera sumamente fácil, algo así como doblar cartón corrugado grueso con el peso del cuerpo.

Pues bien, al diablo. No se sentía culpable en lo absoluto. Lo único que casi acaba con sus nervios fue el hecho de que una vez liberado de los cables y tubos, había caído de la camilla al suelo como un saco de papas y se había tardado en retomar el control de su cuerpo. Y al hacerlo, lo primero que hizo fue romper el frasco donde estaba todo el semen colectado. Su material genético no era algo que pudiesen tomar sin su permiso, solo para aclarar las cosas.

Lo siguiente fue buscar algo con que cubrirse, y de suerte encontró la pijama que había estado usando al ser abducido en lo que parecía ser el armario del lugar, junto con docenas de prendas más, ropajes típicos de 2 o más docenas de razas conocidas y otras tantas que nunca había siquiera visto. Muchas más de las pertenecientes a los pobres diablos que se encontraban en las otras camillas de la habitación, y quienes a diferencia de él no parecían estar cercanos a despertar.

Aquello lo había estremecido, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo ni en aquellos pensamientos ni en aquél lugar.

Vistió su pijama y se hizo de un abrigador ropaje romulano, otro que parecía ser vulcano y ante lo cual reprimió un escalofrío; y además tomó lo que parecían ser dos bolsas estandard de la Federación para viajeros, aunque de diseños un tanto antiguos.

Dejando todo lo demás intacto, Kirk apretó los dientes al darse cuenta que estos sujetos llevaban ya buen tiempo en el negocio de los secuestros.

\- Ahora no Kirk. Ahora no...- dijo con voz rasposa y casi inentendible en auto reprimenda, tras lo cual se obligó a dejar el lugar.

Aunque las drogas en sus sistema lo hacían lento y torpe, pero igual se obligó a huír de allí.

Una de las pocas ventajas, por el momento, era que entre tanto tubo que había tenido metido, podía asegurar que su estómago e intestino estaban limpios, y sin embargo no sentía hambre, pues seguro lo habían estado alimentando vía intravenosa.

Con suerte no desfallecería de hambre hasta dentro de algunos días, así que en medio de su huída esperaba encontrar algo lo suficientemente pasable para comer y beber... y al diablo con las alergias.

 _*Lo siento Bones, pero no estoy en posición de ser exigente.*_ \- fue el único pensamiento que dio el hombre al respecto y repitiéndose a sí mismo que iba a salir de aquello y que pronto iba a estar tratando de sacarse de encima a su mejor amigo y sus hypos, avanzó como pudo entre sombras y pasillos.

Y fue así como casi 20 minutos después continuaba en la tarea, obligándose a avanzar a pesar del dolor y el cansancio, y con la suerte de no haberse topado con ningún hostil hasta el momento.

_*O esos dos eran los únicos, o todos están reunidos en la habitación contigua a mi y en 5 segundos se me acaba la suerte.*_ \- pensó con mordacidad, tratando de sacarse de encima las ganas de acurrucarse en una esquina y cerrar los ojos sin que le importase nada más- _*No. Debo de seguir. Tal vez detrás de esa puerta haya algo de comer, o la salida... O un maldito sistema de comunicaciones ¡Algo!*_ \- se dio aliento el exhausto humano, y echándolo una vez más a la suerte, apretó el botón del panel a su lado, que ahora sabía servía para abrir las puertas de aquel lugar; y se aventuró al interior. 

__Lo que vio lo dejó paralizado por unos segundos._ _

__-¡¿Quiénes carajos son estos malditos hijos de perra?!- se preguntó en voz alta justo antes de pasar, con la poca saliva que le quedaba, el norme nudo que se le había formado en la garganta._ _

__Y es que frente a él se extendían hileras con decenas... no, con cientos de ¿incubadoras? Sí, definitivamente parecían incubadoras, aunque sin cúpula superior, estaban descubiertas. Y dentro de cada una se podía ver con bastante nitidez la presencia de pequeños seres._ _

__Con el cuerpo temblándole por completo, el hombre se acercó a la primera fila y tuvo que reprimir la arcada que lo asaltó._ _

__En la incubadora de la derecha pudo distinguir un pequeño bebé, en donde reconoció sin problemas no solo características de los habitantes de Pandora VIII (piel azulada, crestas típicas en mejillas y nariz), sino también algo inusual pero a la vez bastante conocido... orejas puntiagudas._ _

__\- Vulcanas- exhaló en un suspiro, acercando un dedo para delinear la pequeña oreja, y retirándolo de inmediato al sentir la frialdad de la muerte en lo que debería de ser piel cálida._ _

__El pequeño estaba muerto, aún conectado a todos esos tubos... y nadie se había preocupado en hacer algo al respecto._ _

__Casi con temor volteó a la izquierda y notó los rasgos de los caitian en la peluda forma del bebé que asemejaba un cachorro de gato, y sin embargo algo estaba mal con las pequeñas puntiagudas orejas y las rectas cejitas. Eso era definitivamente vulcano._ _

__\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- se preguntó al ver el pequeño pecho subir y bajar, y sin embargo notar la rigidez del infante._ _

__Ese niño no estaba consciente, y seguramente nunca lo llegase a estar._ _

__Con ojos atormentados vio docenas de filas y columnas de incubadoras, y a pesar de sus ganas de salir de allí, algo lo obligó a caminar entre las incubadoras, notando de pronto que al lado de cada incubadora había un tablero donde se mostraban datos en un idioma extraño; aunque si pudo entender las dos imágenes que se mostraban en cada pantalla: dos tomas de individuos, cada uno de diferentes razas... Y en todos siempre uno era vulcano._ _

__Alguien estaba jugando a crear híbridos, y por alguna razón habían elegido al parecer, a la raza vulcana como la otra mitad de la ecuación._ _

__Sus pasos lo llevaron sin que él se diese cuenta, y pronto recorría fila tras fila mirando con el corazón cada vez más pesado las docenas de pequeños rostros con ojos cerrados, con respiraciones algo trabajadas a pesar del soporte de vida, y en más de una ocasión... pequeños cuerpos sin vida._ _

__Combinación tras combinación, cada cuadro era más desgarrador que el anterior; por lo que finalmente el humano buscó apoyo al borde de una de las incubadoras para recuperar el aliento y recomponerse un poco._ _

__\- Malditos bastardos.- dijo entre dientes, mientras apretaba los ojos y respiraba profundo, completamente embebido en superar el cuadro que se extendía a su alrededor; por lo cual es comprensible que cuando algo suave y pequeño se cerró alrededor de uno de sus dedos, casi se le saliese el alma del cuerpo._ _

__Abrió los ojos buscando al enemigo, y nuevamente perdió el aliento al ver vivarachos ojos chocolate mirarlo con atención, enmarcados por un rostro verdoso que terminaba en una cabecita calva adornada por simpáticas orejas puntiagudas. Orión sin duda... o por lo menos en parte._ _

__El bebé pateó, se movió, alejó la mano y abanicó los brazos, solo para volver a sujetarse del dedo previamente liberado, y de pronto el corazón del humano se saltó un par de latidos._ _

__El bebé volvió a repetir todo lo anterior, pero esta vez mostrando claramente su inconformidad con el tubo que tenía hasta el fondo de la garganta._ _

__Kirk recordaba como hacía menos de una hora él mismo se había sacado uno de esos también, y decidió que no culpaba al bebé en absoluto por pensar así, esas cosas eran malditamente incómodas._ _

__\- ¡Ey, hombrecito!- saludó entonces con voz aún rasposa, y fue recompensado con la completa atención del bebé a través de pequeños ojos que lo miraban casi con adoración, y una manito verde que se cerró alrededor de su dedo medio con toda la fuerza que un bebé podía mostrar._ _

__Y entonces lo decidió. No podía dejar al pequeño allí._ _

__Pero no podía llevarlo para dejarlo morir de hambre ¿Cierto?... Cierto._ _

__Respiró hondo y miró al niño, tras lo cual le regaló una sonrisa salida de quien sabía dónde._ _

__\- Mira campeón... Te voy a sacar de allí, pero debes de portarte bien ¿Entendido?- aspiró profundo para recuperar el aliento perdido por el solo hecho de hablar- No quiero lastimarte más de lo necesario... porque de va a doler cuando te quite las agujas y todo eso... ¿Quién demonios usa esas cosas hoy en día? Las malditas dolieron cuando me las saqué... No me vuelvo a quejar de las hypos de Bones... Pero... voy a ser más cuidadoso contigo ¿Bien?... Bien, entonces..._ _

__Y procedió a sacar con todo el cuidado del mundo las agujas, sondas y demás del pequeño cuerpo; y de milagro el bebé no lloró, y no fue hasta que lo apretó contra su pecho que se sintió tranquilo._ _

__\- Ahora a buscar algo para abrigarte, transportarte y alimentarte... ¿De acuerdo, campeón?_ _

__Y con el niño, porque era un varoncito, bien apretado contra su pecho; fue hasta donde se encontraban varios paneles y comenzó a apretar lo que parecían ser en aquello botones de puertas y su esfuerzo una vez más rindió frutos cuando, tras varios minutos e intentos, se hizo de un transportador para 2 bebés, polvos que parecían ser nutrientes, envases con lo que según probó era un líquido apto para el consumo (no había caído muerto, eso debía de contar de alguna manera), telas y ropajes que podría romper para vestir o abrigar al niño y otras cosas más que ni idea de para que eran, pero que igual metió a los maletines que previamente había traído consigo._ _

__Solo que una vez que tuvo todo en los maletines y al niño en el transportador, pensó ¿Y si hay más? ¿Si hay más bebés que aún pueden ser salvados?_ _

__Nadie se quedaba atrás, no mientras él estuviese a cargo. Era su regla más importante; la había instaurado durante su estadía en el infierno llamado Tarsus IV y seguía estando vigente aún ahora que era capitán... Sobre todo ahora que era capitán._ _

__\- Espera aquí campeón, shhhh.... Sin hacer ruido._ _

__Casi dos horas después, Kirk recorría de nuevo los pasillos. 2 bebés en el portabebés, 1 sujeto contra su espalda y otros dos contra su pecho gracias a 2 sábanas o lo que parecían ser sábanas; no que eso en realidad importase mucho._ _

__Los dos maletines eran casi arrastrados, pero eso era lo de menos. Tenía que salir de allí._ _

__Finalmente la dama fortuna pareció estar de su lado, y por fin tras una de las puertas se abrió el exterior ante sus ojos. Y no, no cayó muerto al exponerse al medio ambiente._ _

__Planeta clase M entonces._ _

__Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, encaminándose hacia la formación rocosa más grande frente a él, donde con suerte encontraría una cueva tranquila donde esconderse, recuperar fuerzas, cuidar de los bebés y planear como demonios salir de allí._ _

____

~.~.~.~.~.~

Unos días después Kirk no estaba muy seguro en realidad de cuánto tiempo había pasado y el hombre estaba a un paso de perder la poca razón que le quedaba.

De los 5 bebés había perdido a uno, el cual había sido mitad vulcano y mitad klingon, y la verdad aquello había sido demasiado para los pocos nervios y cordura que le quedaban.

Y lo peor de todo es que con los sucesos podía escuchar con claridad en aquellos momentos, incluso estando despierto, el llanto y la desolación que en la actualidad solo acostumbraba a escuchar en sus peores pesadillas, en las que revivía una y otra vez los peores días en Tarsus, esos donde veía a los niños que protegió alguna vez morir uno a uno a causa del hambre y la enfermedad sin poder hacer nada al respecto; tal y como le pasó al pequeño cuatro.

Sin importar cuando suplicó y hasta lloró, el niño simplemente se rehusó a ingerir alimento alguno, para finalmente suspirar y cerrar sus pequeños ojos, exhalando por fin su último aliento a la vez que el fuerte agarre del niño sobre el dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda del humano, se deshacía.

Si el rubio no terminó de perder la cabeza, fue solo porque los otros cuatro aún lo necesitaban; y a diferencia de cuatro, pues uno, dos, tres y cinco comían y necesitaban cambios de pañal de manera regular, además de a alguien que protegiese su sueño.

Aunque la verdad, la manera en la que dos y tres despertaban, con ojitos asustados y buscándolo desesperadamente alrededor, no ayudaba mucho a calmar al humano luego.

El pobre hombre tuvo que esperar a que oscureciese en aquella roca en medio del espacio para poder salir a enterrar a cuatro, para lo cual utilizó varias rocas que apiló sobre el pequeño cuerpo entre lágrimas.

_*Mientras viva, nunca te voy a olvidar.*_

Y de vuelta en la cueva donde se había resguardado, luego de atizar la fogata que había logrado prender con los pocos pedazos que encontró de algo parecido a vegetación seca, contó las raciones y los trapos que utilizaba como pañal y se dio cuenta que tenía lo necesario solo para 6 días y noches más en aquel lugar.

Y volver a las instalaciones alienígenas no era una opción, en lo absoluto.

Miró a los bebés... Dos y tres parecían ser mitad humanoides, o por lo menos no presentaban ninguna cresta o característica aparte de las vulcanas, a excepción de ojos llenos de vida y emoción; en tanto que uno era mitad orión y cinco, la única niña del grupo, era mitad andoriana, presentando además de las orejas y cejas vulcanas, piel azulina y pelusa blanca en la cabeza, donde además se mostraban dos pequeñas protuberancias que seguro eran las antenas en emergencia, propias de cualquier andoriano. Era perfecta y la verdad era que James T. Kirk había caído irremediablemente enamorado a primera vista de esa pequeña, y no iba a permitirse perderla. Ni a ella ni a los otros.

Se reprendió mentalmente, diciéndose que si volver a ese agujero era lo necesario para salvar a sus niños, pues volvería y luego regresaría a la cueva sin importar nada más.

\- Por ustedes.- dijo acariciando suavemente la mejilla de uno, el pequeño orión.

Definitivamente por ellos.

De pronto un ruido a la entrada de la cueva lo alertó. Era su alarma, alguien había encontrado el escondite.

Echó tierra sobre la fogata para apagarla, miró que los niños estuviesen bien y tomó un tronco aún humeante a manera de bate de beisbol, posicionándose entre los bebés y quien fuera que quisiera quitárselos.

Casi al borde de la locura, el único pensamiento en su mente era que iban a tener que pasar sobre su maldito cadáver si lo que querían era poner siquiera un dedo sobre los niños; y de ser así, él no pensaba ponérselos fácil.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**25 horas antes - Nave Enterprise**

Tras 3 agonizantes días buscando, finalmente habían llegado a un planetoide clase M, de superficie rocosa, con poco o nada de vegetación en algunas zonas, pero donde se encontraba una construcción metálica bastante avanzada según sus sensores.

\- ¡Tiene que ser el lugar!- dijo McCoy con esperanza y desesperación en la mirada- Está allí, lo sé. Y solo el cielo sabe que demonios le estarán haciendo ¡Tenemos que ir por Jim!- urgió al medio vulcano sentado en la silla del capitán.

Spock le dio una breve mirada al doctor antes de dirigirse a Checov.

\- Rastreo de la superficie, señor Checov.

\- ¡Da! Hay presencia de vida, señorr... Perro... los campos magnéticos que rodean al planetoide no permiten tener señales claras en los instrumentos.- señaló el joven genio mientras trataba de calibrar las lecturas en el tablero. El muchacho gruñó el señal de frustración.

\- ¿Alguna señal humana?- interrumpió McCoy con urgencia.

Checov miró al doctor y asintió a medias.

\- Según esto sí, perro... no puedo determinar donde... o cuantos serres vivos hay.

Spock ladeó la cabeza, sopesando las opciones y asintió.

\- Dadas las circunstancias, con eso es suficiente. Bajaré de inmediato a la superficie con un equipo de rescate.

\- Bajaremos, querrás decir.

\- ¿Doctor?

\- Nada de doctor, duende del demonio. Mi mejor amigo está allí abajo, hasta donde yo sé podría estar desangrándose o siendo víctima de alguna de sus alergias o que sé yo. No me pienso quedar aquí cuando seguro lo primero que necesita es atención médica... o un maldito golpe en medio de la cabezota por andar preocupándome de esta manera.- dijo el hombre apretando los dientes para luego respirar profundo y aclarar la garganta- Tú vas con tu equipo, yo con el mio ¿Nos entendemos?

Spock miró al doctor por un total de 47 segundos exactos antes de ladear la cabeza, mirar a la nada, levantar una ceja sopesando la situación y asentir.

\- Si es que basa su decisión en su opinión profesional...

\- ¡Y un demonio que lo hago! Pongo todos mis malditos años de experiencia por delante. Y ahora apúrate y arma tu equipo.- le dio un toque a su insignia- McCoy a bahía médica. Torres, Xrap y Nazra al cuarto de transportación; y traigan sus malditos fazers además de su equipo de emergencias.- gruñó el galeno antes de entrar al turboelevador.

Spock asintió e hizo lo propio, llevando a Hendorff, Sulu, Smith, Zafra y da Silva consigo.

\- Señor Scott, se solicita su presencia en el puente. Queda a cargo de la nave.

\- Aye, señor. En camino.

~.~.~.~.~.~

El enfrentamiento fue brutal, pues encontraron gran cantidad de alienígenas hostiles; y sin embargo no duró mucho tiempo y las bajas del lado del Enterprise fueron de un solo oficial de seguridad, el alférez Ordoval, quien se había unido a último momento al grupo.

Y es que al parecer, aun cuando los hostiles los habían superado en número, igual fueron tomados por sorpresa; y tras eliminar a 6 de ellos, el resto se teletransportó del lugar con rumbo desconocido. Ni Checov pudo determinar adonde con los sensores del Enterprise; quedando de esa manera los 10 tripulantes y los cadáveres caídos, solos en lo que parecía ser un enorme laboratorio.

Y sin embargo, lo que encontraron los dejó a todos enfermos de preocupación y terror.

McCoy incluso tuvo que desalojar a Spock de la sala con los cadáveres de varios individuos adultos de diferentes razas, algunos de ellos vulcanos. Y ni que decir de la reacción de todos cuando encontraron la habitación con las incubadoras.

\- Ninguno tiene salvación.- dijo McCoy sombrío- Sus signos vitales están colapsados, solo respiran debido a los soportes vitales a los que están conectados... En realidad lo siento mucho Spock.

El medio vulcano asintió, afectado, y decidió dejar todo lo que estaba sintiendo para después, tenían un objetivo más importante en aquel momento.

En ese momento Uhura y Checov entraron a donde se encontraban los otros dos oficiales superiores junto a los equipos médicos y científicos.

\- No hay señal del capitán en ninguno de los otrros ambientes, señor.- señaló el joven alférez.

\- Ya establecí comunicación con el comando central de la Flota y di aviso de lo encontrado. Se van a contactar con el Alto mando vulcano para decidir un curso de acción.

Tanto Spock como McCoy asintieron, sin saber que más hacer; cuando de pronto Sulu se unió al grupo y Checov comentó con su amigo.

\- Parra haber estado esperrando un ataque, se defendierron muy mal.

Sulu frunció el entrecejo.

\- Tal vez no nos esperaban. Tal vez se reunieron por otra cosa.

Spock alzó la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo, sopesando conclusiones.

\- Un equipo de búsqueda.- señaló mirando a McCoy.

\- Jim escapó... ¡Jim escapó!- el hombre se pasó las manos por el cabello- ¡Maldición Spock! ¡Está solo allí afuera en algún lugar! ¡Debemos buscarlo!

\- Perro... los sensorres... Con las ondas magnéticas de este planetoide ¡No funcionan!- señaló Checov con súbita, renovada desesperación.

\- Entonces tendremos que utilizar el resto de recursos a nuestra disposición.- señaló el comandante- Empezando por el escenario más plausible. Si era un equipo de búsqueda al otro lado de las compuertas de entrada a estas instalaciones, entonces el doctor tiene razón. El capitán se encuentra en las afueras.

Y dicho aquello el grupo, que para entonces conocía como moverse en aquél lugar, salió a las afueras del laboratorio, coincidiendo para su fortuna con el amanecer y por lo tanto contando con horas de luz.

Spock miró el paisaje delante de él y señaló la formación rocosa a un par de kilómetros adelante.

\- Puedo ver cuevas en esa pared de roca. Sería la ubicación ideal para buscar refugio.

\- Debe de haber docenas de cuevas en ese lugar.- señaló Sulu lo obvio.

\- Pues buscaré en todas y cada una de ella de ser necesario.- gruñó el doctor antes de encaminarse hacia el lugar, seguido del resto.

Finalmente se separaron en 4 grupos de tres personas cada uno, yendo McCoy con Spock y Uhura en uno; Checov, Sulu y Nazra en el segundo; Hendorff, da Silva y Xrap en el tercero; y Smith, Zafra y Torres en el cuarto; siendo que todos los demás tripulantes en la superficie seguían buscando a su capitán en el laboratorio por si acaso.

Y fue así que de pronto Spock captó un ligero aroma a madera quemada, lo cual señaló a sus acompañantes antes de seguir la pista.

Y fue una suerte que se alejase del tronco aún caliente que casi le cae encima al doblar una esquina, dentro de la cueva, justo antes de que Uhura posara la luz de su linterna sobre la figura sucia y salvaje de James Tiberius Kirk, quien de pronto al reconocer a los que tenía delante suyo cayó de rodillas, susurrando "Gracias a Dios" mientras rodaba los ojos y caía presa de la maravillosa inconciencia.

Y ni tiempo tuvieron de alzarlo, cuando un gorjeo llamó la atención del grupo; haciendo que la teniente iluminase un punto detrás del capitán, siendo de pronto objeto de atención de cuatro pequeños pares de ojos.

\- ¡Oh, cielos!

 

**Fin del segundo capítulo**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos y disculpen la extensiva demora, pero he estado con el trabajo hasta el cuello. Si he podido avanzar este chapter y otro par de cosillas ha sido de puras ganas que tenía de escribir... y también porque no tuve luz eléctrica en mi habitación el fin de semana pasado y me puse a avanzar a lapiz y en hoja de papel con las ideas que me rondaban.

En fin, allí en la trama la cosa se aclara un poco más. Y a todos aquellos que me pedían más POV de Kirk (porque mis dos anteriores fics fueron full Spock POV, lo admito y no me arrepiento de nada) pues allí tienen. No se quejen de que sean un tanto desesperados los pensamientos del hombre, van en contexto con el momento que está viviendo.

En cuanto a lo otro, dije que iba a haber medio vulcanos cayendo hasta de las esquinas... solo que no dije como. Espero que no me quieran matar por tanto angst que ya yo solita me estoy dando duro. No me gusta escribirlo, pero si es necesario lo hago.

En fin, ya introduje al cuarteto de duendecitos y como se imaginarán, estos van a tener mucho protagonismo en adelante en la historia. 

Esperen futuros capítulos, que con suerte no demoro tanto en el siguiente. Solo faltan 8.

Un beso felino para todos. 

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	3. Capítulo III

**Título: Lazos de familia**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Star Trek es propiedad intelectual de Gene Roddenberry y los respectivos productores de cada saga. Esta historia entra en Star Trek: el Universo Alterno ("Alternate Original Series" o "AOS") que nos trajo J.J. Abrams en la película del 2009.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics del SlashFest 2017 de la página Slash Fanworks https://www.facebook.com/groups/SlashFanworks/ .

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Capítulo III**

El doctor Leonard McCoy suspiró por enésima vez justo antes de leer los resultados del tricorder. Jim seguía inconsciente... o más bien dicho, dormido por el momento. Llevaba casi 38 horas sin abrir los ojos, pero el doctor no podía culparlo. Las condiciones en las que encontraron a Jim habían sido deplorables, y para un período de tiempo no tan largo el cuerpo del capitán del Enterprise había terminado exhausto, estresado y maltrecho.

Con todo eso, dormir la mayor cantidad de horas posibles no estaba de más. Y aun así, Bones no podía dejar de preocuparse.

Acomodó un mechón rebelde de la, en aquellos momentos, despeinada cabeza de su mejor amigo y volvió a suspirar, justo antes de dirigirse a Christine, su enfermera.

\- Voy a introducir la data de las evaluaciones a la memoria de la computadora. Por favor, mire si alguno de los pacientes necesita algo extra. En especial nuestro cuarteto de pequeños visitantes.

La rubia asintió antes de encaminarse a cumplir con lo ordenado, en tanto que McCoy se dirigía a su despacho privado en el área médica.

Y allí estaba de paso el otro asunto que lo preocupaba.

Las 4 nuevas adiciones temporales a la nave. Cuatro pequeños híbridos vulcanos, 4 inocentes que Jim había protegido casi con su vida; y a los cuales Spock, el condenado duende orejón, casi había evitado a toda costa y de manera nada discreta.

¡Demonios! Si Spock actuaba así, no quería ni pensar cómo iban a actuar el resto de vulcanos 'puros' ¡Cómo si no tuviese ya suficiente por lo cual preocuparse!

Comenzó a trabajar en los datos y pronto perdió la noción del tiempo y de lo que sucedía alrededor. O por lo menos así fue hasta que un llanto estridente, que luego se fue a cuarteto, le hizo levantar la cabeza de la pantalla del computador.

\- Le dije a Christine que viese a los niños.- refunfuñó el galeno mientras se levantaba y sus instintos paternos gritaban por todo lo alto.

Sin embargo, pronto los llantos cesaron y el hombre paró sobre su sitio. Por un momento casi vuelve sobre sus pasos con la intención de seguir con el análisis de datos, pero luego un algo lo orilló a ir a ayudar a la rubia enfermera.

Eran 4 después de todo. Con esa cantidad nunca se tenían demasiadas manos para ayudar.

Claro que lo último que esperó encontrar al salir fue la biocama del capitán vacía, y al mencionado arrullando al pequeño híbrido vulcano orion.

\- ¿Jim?- preguntó el doctor en un susurro.

El nombrado volteó, posó su mirada cansada sobre su mejor amigo y suspirando señaló.

\- Uno estaba llorando... y luego Dos, Tres y Cinco también.- se encogió de hombros, como decidiendo que aquella era explicación suficiente, tras lo cual siguió arrullando al pequeño bebé híbrido, y prodigando ligeras caricias en las mejillas de los otros tres infantes, los cuales miraban al humano con franca adoración brillando en sus miradas de bebé.

A Leonard se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

\- Ya veo.- señaló en un murmullo y se acercó a Jim- Y me alegra que nuestros pequeños huéspedes se encuentren con las caritas libres de lágrimas, pero tú aún necesitas descansar- señaló el hombre haciendo amago de tomar al niño de los brazos del rubio.

Sin embargo Jim fue más rápido a pesar de su notorio cansancio, y con un simple movimiento de balanceo evitó aquello y se alejó de su mejor amigo.

\- Tienen hambre Bones ¿Y sus fórmulas? Logré alimentarlos, estoy seguro que encontraste sus fórmulas.

El mayor suspiró y reprimió un gruñido.

\- Si, si. Tengo botellas listas por aquí.- respondió resignado, dirigiéndose a donde tenían almacenadas las mencionadas.

Pocos minutos después, Leonard McCoy observaba con una leve preocupación, como mientras Jim alimentaba a los bebés, uno a la vez; cada uno de estos, así como el rubio, mostraban aquellas mismas expresiones de adoración los unos por los otros.

Esos bebés eran vulcanos, al menos en parte. Con todo, el protocolo era devolverlos a Nuevo Vulcano y que el Consejo de ancianos decida que hacer.

El galeno suspiró. Aquello no pintaba bien.

~.~.~.~.~.~

72 horas después de haber despertado por primera vez después de haber sido recuperado de sus abductores, James T. Kirk, era dado de alta y salía de la bahía médica con rigurosas instrucciones de notificar en caso de presencia de síntomas adversos, sean leves o graves y con prohibición de siquiera acercarse al puente por 48 horas más.

Tras recibir ese tipo de órdenes, James T. Kirk por lo general se recluía en su habitación hasta que el 'castigo' terminaba, obligando a McCoy a ir en su búsqueda para los chequeos necesarios.

Por eso, cuando a menos de 6 horas de haber sido 'liberado', Jim se presentó por cuenta propia en la enfermería; Leonard casi entra en pánico.

Pero cuando salió a la luz el motivo de la visita...

\- ¿La hora de comer de los bebés?

\- Si, ya sabes. Son bebés... Comen a intervalos regulares y todo eso ¿Ya comieron?

Leonard parpadeó... y su cerebro le informó que.

\- Aún faltan unos minutos.

\- ¡Oh, bueno! Entonces les doy de comer yo ¿Puedo?- dijo con una sonrisa entre pícara y sosegada, que la verdad se veía bastante extraña en los labios de Kirk. Era tan... madura.

McCoy no tuvo tiempo siquiera de contestar, antes de que Jim se encaminase hacia las biocunas de donde de pronto salieron gorjeos de felicidad absoluta, mientras Jim repartía caricias, y revisaba pañales, y probaba la temperatura de las botellas con la fórmula para cada niño.

McCoy suspiró profundo.

\- Esto no va a acabar bien.- dijo con un tono de voz algo sufrido y en un susurro.

Y durante las próximas 42 horas aquello se repitió una y otra vez. Jamás le había sido al doctor en jefe de la nave, tan fácil llevar el control de recuperación de su paciente más frecuente y rebelde.

Y si ni siquiera pudo disfrutar de aquello, de lo preocupado que estaba por todo lo que estaba más que seguro que iba a salir mal.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Tras haber recuperado a su capitán de la raza hostil, y tras asegurarse de que el mismo recibiese los cuidados necesarios de parte del jefe del área médica (¡Maldición Spock! ¡Aquí el doctor soy yo, y ese de allí no es solo mi capitán, sino mi mejor amigo! ¡Por supuesto que voy a darle el tratamiento adecuado y aún más!), Spock tomó el puesto de capitán suplente hasta la recuperación de Kirk.

Eso quería decir realizar no solo las labores programadas de Kirk, sino también informar sobre los últimos sucesos tanto a la Flota Estelar como al Alto Consejo Vulcano.

De por sí, todo lo ocurrido había sido informado en su momento, y el Alto Consejo Vulcano había tomado medidas inmediatas que ya habían sido llevabas a cabo: Tomar registro de los individuos encontrados, teniendo en cuenta género, edad, raza y planeta de origen; así como de los 'productos' generados a partir de la experimentación en el laboratorio por parte de los investigadores de la raza hostil.

Además, se colectaron los cadáveres de los hostiles con el fin de recabar información, puesto que era una raza desconocida.

Y por supuesto, estaban los 'productos' sobrevivientes.

Spock tenía un conflicto interno debido a dichos 'productos'.

Híbridos vulcanos, tal y como lo era él.

Su simple existencia traía a flote memorias que hablaban de exclusión, maltrato y penurias. No se sentía cómodo en la presencia de los 'productos' sobrevivientes, y sin embargo cumplió con su deber y tomó los datos necesarios tras efectuar los exámenes correspondientes, llegando a la conclusión de que eran 4 infantes híbridos que estaban en buenas condiciones físicas y, teniendo en cuenta cualquier posible complicación con el desarrollo de dichos 'productos' hasta la edad adulta, utilizando su propia historia médica como punto de comparación; podrían ser incluidos en la sociedad vulcana como futuros ciudadanos útiles, aún con la obvia 'desventaja' reproductiva.

Ciudadanos de segunda clase, supuso el medio vulcano; tal y como había sido considerado él mismo hasta hacía pocos años, cuando por fin ganó mediante sus acciones y logros el puesto de ciudadano vulcano que tanto había anhelado.

Y aun así, gran cantidad de vulcanos, al mirarlo, aún mostraban ese tinte de superioridad debido a sus orígenes.

Si, esos infantes tenían un largo y desdichado camino por delante. Pero _Kaiidth_. Lo que era, simplemente tenía que se aceptado.

Terminó de elaborar las cartillas de navegación con destino a Vafer-Tor, y reenvió el tiempo estimado de arribo tal y como se la había solicitado. No faltaba mucho: 8 días, 13 horas y 48 minutos estándar, y dejarían el episodio completamente atrás.

Finalmente, tras cumplir con aquello, tras organizar los horarios en los laboratorios y mandarlos a los destinatarios correspondientes, y tras terminar el turno alpha en el puente; Spock se decidió a cumplir de manera rápida la inspección necesaria de los 'productos', quienes se encontraban en la bahía médica.

Volvió a repasar mentalmente la lista de especies exitosamente combinadas con la vulcana durante el camino. Esa información también había sido enviada al Alto Consejo Vulcano, pues a pesar de todo y debido a la merma poblacional, aquella era una pieza de información casi vital. Y entre los sobrevivientes: un híbrido orion, un híbrido andoriano, un híbrido betazoide y (y aquí la respiración se le paraba por una fracción de segundo) un híbrido humano.

Los recuerdos volvieron una vez más a él con fuerza, y la sensación de soledad, aún entre sus congéneres y su pueblo, lo bañó casi hasta ahogarlo.

Lo mejor sería terminar de manera rápida con la tarea.

Tomó el turboelevador y fijó su destino, saliendo al mismo con prontitud al abrirse las puertas.

Más al llegar al área con las biocunas incorporadas, paró en seco.

Allí, sentado en una silla, con la pálida híbrida vulcano andoriana bien sujeta entre sus brazos mientras succionaba sin premura el alimento destinado a proveerla de nutrientes; se encontraba el capitán de la nave, ataviado con ropas informales y una ligera sonrisa, mientras murmuraba lo que parecía ser una historia sobre... ¿Chivos pequeños, un troll y un puente?

¡Ah! Su madre le había contado ese cuento entre muchos otros. Una fábula humana cuyo fin era el de inculcar el sentido de obediencia desde una edad temprana. Un objetivo importante para la formación a futuro de pequeños en sociedades como la humana o la vulcana.

Y sin embargo aquello le traía una sensación de incomodidad que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Jim por su parte, permanecía completamente ajeno a la presencia de cualquiera que no fuese alguno de los 4 infantes presentes en las biocunas, y algo en su actitud hacía a Spock sentirse renuente a interrumpirlo, aun cuando sería lo más recomendable.

\- Spock, bienvenido ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- fueron las palabras que lo recibieron por parte del doctor McCoy, quien se apersonó por detrás suyo. Y al voltear ligeramente, se encontró con el buen doctor mirándolo con el mismo toque de curiosidad que su voz había dejado notar previamente.

Spock ladeó la cabeza, tratando de encontrar la manera de formular el requerimiento sin herir susceptibilidades humanas, y de manera inconsciente volvió la vista a la escena previa.

\- ¡Ah, si! Una escena tierna ¿Cierto? ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho de alguien como Jim? Es como un oso de felpa gigante con esos cuatro.

Spock apretó los labios, finalmente encontrando sus palabras.

\- No es lo adecuado.

\- ¿Disculpa?

Spock se envaró un poco, buscando como reformular lo dicho.

\- Los infantes vulcanos son... altamente sensibles a estímulos externos debido al caracter de telepatía táctil propia de la raza vulcana, y al hecho de que aún no han aprendido a erigir algún tipo de barrera mental. Que un humano los mantenga en proximidad de manera tan... descuidada, no es adecuado.

McCoy pareció sopesar las palabras del primer oficial de la nave, frunció los labios, miró al techo y tras unos segundos asintió.

\- Lo que tú dices tienen sentido. Sin embargo, supongo que la naturaleza híbrida de estos pequeños invalida lo que dices ¡Y qué manera de invalidarlo! Te lo digo por tu propia salud auditiva, en serio. Déjalos ser.

Spock enarcó una ceja ante lo dicho, interrogante.

\- Mira, entre tantas idas y venidas, le terminé diciendo algo parecido al cabezotas ese ayer, y no lo dejé terminar de alimentar a los niños. A regañadientes se retiró del lugar, y ni bien la puerta del turboelevador se cerró, comenzó el concierto de llantos. Tratamos de todo, nada funcionó. No dejaban de llorar, no se calmaban y no querían comer. En especial Uno.- McCoy hizo una mueca- Te lo digo, ese niño deja a las banshees en vergüenza. En fin, decidí tragarme el orgullo e ir por Jim. Al abrirse la puerta del turboelevador, allí estaba él; estuvo allí los 15 minutos que duró el concierto de llantos. Se lo veía tan mal como a los niños, pero lo único que me dijo fue 'Nunca más', y creo que fue suficiente. No pienso volver a separarlos hasta que sea necesario.

Spock parpadeó, conflictuado. Entonces una palabra de lo dicho por McCoy salió de sus labios.

\- ¿Uno?

McCoy suspiró y gruñó.

El pequeño orión. Uno, Dos y Tres son los niños.- el humano suspiró sabiendo lo que se veía tras lo que iba a decir- Cinco la niña.

Spock abrió los ojos con sorpresa al entender por dónde iba la cosa.

\- Ni lo pienses.- continuó McCoy- No sé qué le pasó a Cuatro, pero es obvio que no sobrevivió. Lo que si sé, es que Jim prohibió a cualquiera bajo su mando en esta nave volver a esa roca infernal. Respetemos eso.

Spock volvió a envararse y frunció el entrecejo, tras lo cual posó una mirada intensa sobre el aún convaleciente capitán; y el rubio, como si sintiese la atención de otros sobre su persona, volteó el rostro y por fin notó a sus acompañantes.

\- ¡Bones! ¡Spock! ¿Qué hacen allí?- preguntó de buen humor.

El doctor solo sonrió ante la actitud de su amigo mientras que Spock borró todo rastro de sus pensamientos de su rostro. 

Ambos se acercaron a Kirk.

\- Mocoso irreverente. Espero que no estés extralimitándote. Nada de esfuerzos hasta mañana que retomas el mando ¿Recuerdas?

Los brillantes ojos azules rodaron de manera cómica ante el regaño.

\- Dar unos cuantos biberones difícilmente cae en la categoría de ejercicios fuertes, Bones. Tranquilo.- terminó diciendo con un guiño coqueto que hizo al humano mayor negar divertido- Igual ya estoy terminando. Te los dejo comidos y cambiados, listos para soñar cosas bonitas.- agregó con una sonrisa y un gesto ahora soñador en sus facciones.

\- Solo por eso, casi y voy a lamentar darte luz verde para que vuelvas a tus obligaciones como capitán.

Otra risa traviesa.

\- Hablando de eso ¿Cómo van las cosas por mi puente, señor Spock? Espero que todo esté en orden.

El mencionado asintió de manera corta y precisa.

\- Todo en orden, capitán. La tripulación espera ansiosa su regreso al puente.

Kirk asintió con suavidad, y en un movimiento por completo natural besó los pequeños dedos pálidos de la mano derecha de la niña, antes de retirar el biberón y pararse para, entre pasos lentos y con cierto contoneo y entre suaves caricias circulares en la espalda de la niña, propiciar la expulsión de aire con un eructo que apenas y se escuchó.

\- Listo, déjame cambiarla y acabo por aquí hoy.

\- Toda tuya.- señaló el galeno sin siquiera intentar interferir.

Jim cambió el pañal con maestría y tras ponerle un conjunto limpio, la arrulló hasta dormirla, dejándola con cuidado en la biocuna designada.

Sorprendentemente, no solo la niña sino también los otros tres bebés terminaron profundamente dormidos.

Jim sonrió con ternura, tras lo cual depositó un beso y una caricia en cada una de las cuatro pequeñas cabezas, justo a lado de alguna puntiaguda orejita.

Se giró tras esto para mirar a los otros dos adultos en la sección de la bahía médica que se encontraban con él.

\- Entonces, me retiro por hoy señores.- dijo animado, aunque algo en el rostro de Spock lo hizo parar- ¿Sucede algo, Spock?

El primer oficial pareció pensarlo un momento, tras lo cual negó.

\- Negativo, capitán. En realidad, solo vine a tomar nota sobre la condición de los 'productos' para el informe que me es necesario enviar el día de hoy al Alto Consejo Vulcano. El verlo en mejor estado es una noticia adicional, bien recibida.

Era el turno de Kirk de mostrar inconformidad en su rsotro.

\- ¿Productos, señor Spock?

El medio vulcano asintió.

\- Los infantes híbridos son productos creados de manera artificial en las instalaciones de la raza hostil que tomó posesión de usted, capitán; por lo tanto, el término es correcto.

Esta vez fue Jim quien frunció los labios, apretándolos hasta que solo una línea delgada fue visible.

\- Ya veo.- carraspeó un poco- Bueno, nos vemos luego.- dijo un tanto cortante y pronto desaparecía tras la puerta del turboelevador.

Spock miró extrañado la puerta cerrada, y luego al doctor, quien simplemente negó.

\- No lo entenderías. En fin, vamos duende; te daré los datos que necesitas de los mini duendecitos. Están en mi oficina.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jim llevaba casi 15 minutos despotricando y yendo de un extremo al otro de sus habitaciones.

Productos... ¡Productos! ¡¿Cómo demonios se atrevía Spock a llamar PRODUCTOS a sus bebés?!

El humano estaba más que molesto ¡Estaba furioso!

Pero pronto su frustración y enojo fueron aplastados por una sensación de preocupación que comenzaba a consumirlo.

Si Spock, el vulcano más emocional que conocía (aunque el mencionado lo negase), el único que debería de saber lo que ser un híbrido en una sociedad como la vulcana, pensaba así ¿Qué sería de sus bebés al ser entregados al Alto Consejo Vulcano? ¡No iba a haber nadie que viera por ellos! Se dijo a sí mismo casi temblando.

Fue entonces que una voz le dijo, casi cantando burlona, que no; Spock no era el único... ¡Selik!

De manera casi frenética apuró el paso hasta la consola e inició la transmisión subespacial, cruzando los dedos para que el receptor estuviese allí.

Y la dama fortuna pareció sonreírle, casi tanto como el arrugado pero alegre rostro al otro lado de la pantalla.

\- ¡Jim! Que maravillosa sorpresa recibir tu llamado, en especial después de enterarme de lo sucedido ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Cómo va tu recuperación?

\- Sea lo que sea que te hayan dicho, son todas exageraciones. Yo estoy de maravilla.- declaró con una sonrisa- ¿Y tú, viejo amigo? Debería ser yo quien pregunto cómo estás. Por allí escuché sobre un susto o dos.

El medio vulcano solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

\- Achaques de la edad, nada más. No tienes por qué preocuparte, Jim. Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo estás?

Y como si aquello hubiese sido una señal, Jim comenzó a contarle de todo un poco al viajero temporal, llegando finalmente al punto que tanto lo había molestado, haciendo casi un puchero en el proceso.

\- ¡Productos! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Cómo pudo llamarlos así? ¡Son bebés por un demonio! ¡BEBÉS!- y tras aquellas últimas palabras, Jim pareció desinflarse- ¿Van a pensar todos así de ellos allá en Nuevo Vulcano? ¿Tú también piensas así?

Selik miró con una combinación de lástima y comprensión a aquel que llevaba en este universo el nombre del ser que más había significado en su vida.

\- No te voy a mentir, Jim. Es muy probable que así sea.

Ante aquello, el rubio pareció desinflarse aún más. Sin embargo, el otro continuó.

\- Es la forma de ser de la sociedad vulcana, aunque para ser sinceros, no es un punto de vista con el que me sienta ni cómodo ni identificado. Aunque entiendo el alejamiento de Spock en el tema, con todo lo sucedido a Lady Amanda, las vivencias de su niñez y la pérdida de su pueblo. No lo puedo culpar... y no creo que debas hacerlo tú tampoco.

Jim volvió a suspirar.

\- Supongo.

El anciano medio vulcano se sintió conmovido al ver la tristeza en las facciones del joven terrano, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema de manera estratégica.

\- Sin embargo, tu pareces conocer bastante a los pequeños ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre ellos, Jim?

Tal y como lo esperaba, la luz volvió al joven rostro y pronto Jim comenzaba a describir a los niños. A Uno, el híbrido orion, travieso, alegre y dispuesto a deshacerse en risitas por todo. A Dos, quien al igual que Spock y Selik resultó ser en parte humano, con vivarachos ojitos chocolate que lo miraban todo, ansioso de aprender sobre todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. De Tres, el híbrido betazoide, con nacientes habilidades psíquicas y telepáticas, listas para comenzar a desarrollarse; con pequeños ojos negros llenos de paz, que hacían desear a Jim nunca apartarse de su lado. De Cuatro, su pequeño y valiente Cuatro, quien aunque ya no estuviese a su lado, había dejado una huella fuertemente impresa en su corazón, en la forma de las pequeñas crestas en formación en su frente, inequívoca señal de la que fue su herencia klingon. Y por supuesto de Cinco, su princesita de hielo, la pequeña híbrida andoriana; tímida y dulce.

Y al terminar su relato, Jim pareció estar completamente drenado de todo. De enojos, de frustraciones, de dolor en el alma, de ganas de gritar. Selik sonrió indulgente.

\- Suena como un grupo singular.

Jim asintió.

\- Lo son, créeme. Y merecen más que techo, comida, medicinas y educación luego de todo lo que han pasado, Selik. Merecen alguien que los quiera allá en Nuevo Vulcano, sobre todo cuando de pronto parece que van a estar solos en medio de tanta gente.- Jim suspiró- ¿Serías tú esa persona, Selik? ¿Crees poder quererlos?

El medio vulcano ofreció una sonrisa calmada esta vez.

\- Puedes estar seguro de ello, Jim. Aún sin conocerlos, por medio de tus apasionadas y amorosas palabras, puedo sentir que empiezo a quererlos, y me encuentro ansioso por conocerlos. Y es por ello que te pido me ayudes a escoger los nombres que reclamarán como suyos el resto de sus vidas. Ese sería un magnífico regalo.

\- ¿Nombrarlos?- preguntó el humano tímido, antes de aspirar hondo y asentir emocionado- ¿En serio podemos?

\- Por supuesto que podemos. Me encargaré de hablar directamente con T'Pau al respecto.- de pronto un brillo travieso apareció en los ojos chocolate- Ahora, comencemos con el pequeño híbrido orion ¿Dices que tiene un buen par de pulmones?- preguntó el anciano.

Jim rió.

\- ¡Oh, sí! Como ningún otro bebé al que he conocido.

La sonrisa traviesa se acentuó.

\- En ese caso ¿Qué te parece Anauk? Significa 'El que grita vigorosamente'. A menos que tengas otra sugerencia.

Jim echó a reír ¡Selik era un bandido! Miren nomás ese sentido del humor retorcido.

\- Suena ideal.- dijo una vez que se recuperó del ataque de risa.

La próxima hora fue la mejor que tuvo Jim desde su rescate, y lo mejor de todo es que había eliminado un montón de peso de encima de sus hombros.

Los niños iban a estar bien, mientras Selik estuviese allí para ellos. Y eso era algo con lo que Jim estaba seguro que podía contar.

Selik se lo había prometido.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Tanto el tiempo como la nave siguieron su curso, y mientras que Jim retomaba su puesto como capitán del Enterprise y su tiempo con los pequeños híbridos vulcanos disminuía drásticamente; por fin llegaron a la órbita de Vafer-Tor.

Y James T. Kirk se preparó para uno de los momentos más duros de su vida.

Jim, Spock, Leonard y Scotty observaron con detenimiento como la comisión vulcana, precedida por la misma matriarca del pueblo vulcano, T'Pau; terminaba de materializarse en el cuarto de transportación principal. Iban a ser 4 días bastante ajetreados, llenos de informes de parte de los 3 oficiales de mayor rango en la nave a la comisión vulcana, todo lo cual iba a finalizar con el regreso de la comisión a Vafer-Tor, junto a los 4 pequeños sobrevivientes de ese laboratorio del infierno.

Claro que Jim no esperaba los invitados extra, así como tampoco Spock.

\- ¡Selik!- susurró Jim emocionado.

\- Sa-mekh.- exclamó Spock extrañado.

El galeno gruñó ante la falta de etiqueta de ese par.

\- Señora matriarca, eh... T'Pau; bienvenida al Enterprise.

Eso sacó de su estupor a los otros dos, quienes pronto tomaron sus puestos y recibieron, según el protocolo, a sus invitados; ofreciéndose a llevarlos a sus respectivas habitaciones en la nave, con la promesa de iniciar todo al día siguiente a primera hora.

Y Leonard no pudo evitar suspirar.

Iban a ser unos días muy, muy largos.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Al cuarto día de la visita de la comisión vulcana, Jim salió de la sala de conferencias con los dientes apretados, un dolor de cabeza de antología y unas ganas un tanto homicidas.

¿Es que los vulcanos iban en serio?... ¡¿Es que Spock iba en serio?!

Aspiró profundo, con el único fin de bajar un poco el nivel de cólera; porque lo que era tranquilizarse, sabía que era imposible.

Tan metido en su momento de rabia, que no sintió a la otra persona que lo siguió desde un inicio.

\- Capitán.- fue la única y exasperante palabra.

Los hombros se le pusieron rígidos mientras que un escalofrío de pura rabia le recorrió la columna vertebral.

\- Señor Spock.- respondió el otro entre dientes, y sin el habitual tono de juego- Creí haber pedido un momento.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras le dieron a entender que el medio vulcano estaba evaluando qué decir ¡¿Cómo si hubiese algo que decir?!

Con casi un gruñido, Jim dio la media vuelta con el fin de encarar a su interlocutor.

Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo despliegue de su actitud más desafiante.

Casi sonrió al ver a Spock envararse ante aquello... Casi.

\- Capitán.- volvió a iniciar Spock- Debo de expresar mi preocupación por su actitud ante la comisión del Alto Consejo Vulcano, y en especial ante la matriarca T'Pau. Sus acciones actuales podrían comprometer a futuro la alianza entre...

En serio, Jim había tenido más que suficiente ese día ¡Más que suficiente durante los útlimos 4 malditos días!

\- ¡¿ES EN SERIO?!- explotó el humano sin esperar a que su primer oficial terminase de hablar- ¡Llevo cuatro... CUATRO- señaló alzando una mano con cuatro dedos extendidos- malditos días escuchando pura BASURA salir de la boca de esos... esos... ARGH! Mire, el saber que Selik iba a ser quien cuidase de los niños era mi única fuente de tranquilidad ¿De acuerdo? ¿Y que hicieron? ¡Lo vetaron! ¡Por su edad! ¡Así de simple!- Kirk apretó los puños y gruñó de nuevo- ¡Y usted viene y me habla de... ¿Alianzas?! ¡Al diablo las alianzas! ¡Hay 4 vidas al borde de ser destinadas a vivir un infierno y usted piensa en ¿política?!

\- Capitán, los 'productos'...

\- ¡BEBÉS por un demonio!- el rugido de Kirk se escuchó en casi toda la sección, y fue suficiente para detener al resto de los que antes habían estado reunidos y sin desear esperar más (de parte de T'Pau en especial) habían decidido seguir al par.

Spock se envaró más aún de ser posible.

\- Capitán... Jim- probó el hombre suavizando la voz, tanteando el terreno e intentando llegar a expresar su punto- El apego que muestra por los pro-bebés, tal vez no lo haya notado, pero no es una acción propia sino una generada.

\- Explíquese señor Spock.- exigió Kirk casi en un rugido.

El medio vulcano, viendo por fin una oportunidad, decidió explicarse de la manera más directa y concisa posible.

\- No es un hecho de conocimiento estrictamente público, capitán; pero es deducible debido a la naturaleza de telepatía táctil de la raza vulcana. Los infantes vulcanos crean rápidamente lazos a nivel emocional y psíquico con el primer contacto de piel a piel. Es por ello que se acostumbra que sean los padres o futuros guardianes los que realicen en primer lugar dicha acción. Y siendo que fue usted quien al parecer tuvo el primer contacto con cada uno de los híbridos, no es de extrañar su comportamiento. Le aseguro que los efectos pasarán tras un tiempo sin que ocurra dicho acontecimiento... y tras alejarse del rango de alcance del híbrido vulcano betazoide. Una raza que además de poseer telepatía táctil, también posee telepatía mental, y cuyas habilidades están mucho más desarrolladas que las vulcanas. Como puede observar, Jim, sus acciones no son realmente aquellas que se darían dentro de su proceder normal.

Jim se cruzó de brazos, como sopesando las palabras del medio vulcano.

En tanto que los otros espectadores exhibían un despliegue de diferentes reacciones.

\- Lo dicho por Spock tiene sentido.- dijo uno de los vulcanos de la comisión, y varios asintieron una sola vez, mientras que Selik solo movió la cabeza negando suavemente. Tanto Sarek como T'Pau decidieron sabiamente mantener un perfil bajo, las bocas cerradas y seguir observando.

Y en cuanto a McCoy, Uhura y Sulu, quienes habían sido designados junto a Kirk y a Spock como los representantes de la Federación durante esa última jornada... Bueno...

\- ¡¿Y yo quería compartir mi vida con ese... ese...?!

\- ¿Estúpido duende verde sin sentimientos?- dio McCoy un tanto de apoyo a la teniente Uhura.

La mujer solo gruñó en respuesta.

Sulu tampoco se veía muy feliz.

Kirk asintió.

\- No lo había visto de esa manera señor Spock, pero ahora que me ha abierto los ojos en cuanto a ello, solo puedo decir ¡Esos son mis niños! Pequeños duendecitos listos.

\- ¿Capitán?

\- ¿Qué? Es la manera perfecta de asegurarse un futuro con alguien confiable ¿Y sabe qué? Creo que ellos ya eligieron.

\- Señor...

\- No, no. Antes de que me venga con más argumentos, déjeme preguntarle Spock ¿Su madre, Amanda, fue por eso por lo que lo quiso tanto? ¿Por su telepatía táctil?

Aquello fue como una bofetada para el primer oficial, quien de pronto con un rostro muy severo y peligroso respondió.

\- Ella era mi madre biológica, capitán. no hay punto de comparación.

La sonrisa burlona de Kirk le dio un escalofrío a todos los presentes que ya lo conocía lo suficiente, porque eso solo significaba una cosa: el ratón había caído en la trampa.

El humano rubio chasqueó la lengua, emitiendo un sonido de negación ante aquella frase.

\- Nah. Verá señor Spock, hay madres biológicas y hay... bueno, está la persona que te da a luz y ya. No necesariamente el que una mujer humana dé a luz significa que sea una madre. Hay mujeres que solo conservan a su descendencia por presión social ¿Qué dirían de mí si lo dejo abandonado? ¿Qué dirían si dejo al hijo de un héroe intergaláctico botado por allí? Aun cuando no lo pueda ni ver a la cara ¿Qué dirían?- el terrano asintió casi con resignación- Bueno, para eso existen los padrastros abusivos y las tías en colonias lejanas, para alejarse del niño que no quieres ni ver. Sin importar cuantas veces ese niño despertó llorando asustado por los monstruos bajo la cama, o con el pañal húmedo y sucio, o con frío... o con hambre... o adolorido.- Spock sostuvo la respiración, y no fue el único- Así que no me venga con eso de padres biológicos como excusa señor Spock. Lo sé por experiencia propia, no significan nada si no desean significar nada para el niño o niña. Sus palabras no me las trago ni con ambrosía, sé que son mentira.- más de un jadeo se escuchó ante ello, pero Kirk no había terminado- Y es más ¿Usted Spock? Tras todos estos años, sé quién es usted en la sociedad vulcana. Uno de los herederos de la casa más influyente dentro de su sociedad... Y aún así le hicieron la infancia una mierda, con todo y su título de pequeño príncipe, tanto los niños a su alrededor como los adultos... En la familia, en la escuela ¿O me equivoco?

Spock tragó duro, bajando la mirada. Nunca creyó que Kirk utilizara lo dicho durante sus conversaciones como un arma contra él.

Kirk continuó, decidiéndose a atacar sin piedad.

\- IDIC y un cuerno. Muy bonito como pregonan la aceptación: Infinita diversidad en infinitas combinaciones, pero mezclan su preciosa raza vulcana y de pronto son una sociedad de estirados con palos de 2 metros metidos por el trasero ¿Y usted quiere que MIS bebés se críen en un ambiente como ese? ¿Separados? ¿Lejos del único vulcano que me ha mostrado algo de aceptación ante el hecho de su existencia?- la mueca del humano respondió su propia pregunta- Lo siento, pero no lo creo. Y tal vez los vulcanos no acostumbren caerle a golpes a sus niños como 'forma de corregirlos', pero la indiferencia y el sentirse culpables por existir duelen igual. Así que no. No los dejo irse a ningún lado, esos niños se quedan conmigo. Yo los encontré y tengo el derecho a solicitar su custodia, a adoptarlos. Y eso es justo lo que va a pasar.

Otra ronda de jadeos se dejó escuchar.

Spock miró a Kirk incrédulo.

\- ¿Piensa abandonar la flota por... por...?

\- ¿Mis niños? De ser necesario, sí lo haría. Pero debe de recordar siempre lo siguiente señor Spock: yo no creo en escenarios en los que no pueda ganar. Y pienso luchar hasta el final para conservar no solo a mis niños, sino también a mi tripulación y a mi nave.

Y sin dejar a Spock decir ni media palabra más, se dirigió de frente a los otros espectadores, sin mostrar ni una pizca de arrepentimiento por las palabras previamente usadas.

\- Solicito la custodia de los niños vulcanos híbridos rescatados del laboratorio donde fui retenido.- dijo de frente a T'Pau- Así como solicito que desde este momento sean conocidos como Anauk George Kirk, híbrido vulcano orion. Stalek Leonard Kirk, híbrido vulcano humano. Grelek Thomas Kirk, híbrido vulcano betazoide; y por último, T'Liri Valeria Kirk, híbrido vulcano andoriano.

T'Pau posó su mirada dura sobre el terrano, y éste ni se inmutó.

\- Su pedido es recibido y será evaluado por el Alto Consejo Vulcano.

Kirk asintió, satisfecho; y tras una venia se retiró.

Aun observando el sendero por el cual el terrano se había retirado, T'Pau comenzó a hablar.

\- Anauk, el que grita vigorosamente; Stalek, el que es preciado; Grelek, armonía total; T'Liri, dama portadora de la nieve lejana. Al parecer el humano le ha dado mucho más que un pensamiento a todo este menester.

Selik medio emitió una sonrisa.

\- La idea era que yo me quedase con ellos matriarca, pero aún así él quería poner su toque personal y yo con gusto lo ayudé. Aunque los segundos nombres on algo nuevo... una agradable sorpresa.

T'Pau emitió un sonido de aprobación. Luego volvió a hablar.

\- La última vez que un humano criticó tanto nuestro método de crianza delante de mi persona, fue aquella que fue tu esposa, Sarek de la casa de Surak.- había un brillo divertido escondido en la mirada de la anciana, aun cuando su voz no dejase denotar nada de ello.

\- Eso es correcto matriarca. Y no fue hasta mucho después que aprecié la verdad en sus palabras. Fue fuente de gran arrepentimiento no haberlo hecho antes.

\- Tomaré eso en cuenta para la emisión de mi decisión final.- retrucó la matriarca.

\- Lo mismo que yo, matriarca. Lo mismo que yo.

 

**Fin del tercer capítulo**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos y disculpen la extensiva demora una vez más. Lo sé, han sido varios meses desde que actualicé... pero no pienso dejar este fic tirado para nada, ni ningún otro ¡Ando avanzando! Y la verdad también ando bordando un mantel donde el 25% son motivos trekkies... y de mis OTP en el fandom (Spirk, Garashir, DaForge) y como que me ha dado el impulso para continuar. Cada vez que veo los bordados, mi imaginación se dispara xD.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado ¡BAMF Jim al ataque! Nadie se mete con sus duendecitos, ni Spock, ni T'Pau, ni prejuicios. Nadie ni nada, y Jim lo ha demostrado. A ver que opina T'Pau al respecto. Lo que sí, por lo menos Bones está allí para Jim al igual que Selik (¡Quien está vivo! ¡Yay!), eso lo puedo asegurar.

Espero que les haya gustado este chapter, lo he escrito con mucho love. Solo faltan 7 para terminar.

Un beso felino para todos. 

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
